


The Ice Queen's Demise

by miss_xip



Series: The Ice Queen [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom!Jack Frost, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Confinement, Depression, Harry Potter References, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Slavery, OOC, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Past Sexual Abuse, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Solitary Confinement, Sorrow, Thestrals, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Uke!Jack Frost, Underage Sex, mind powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part II of my Ice Queen series.•••BEING REWRITTEN AS ONE SHOTS!! You may read if you like, but this is being rewritten. Stay tuned for Part 3!•••Robin was just five weeks old when his Mother abandoned him....at least, that's what the Guardians told him.*Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

"Robin, honey!" His adopted mother-- Toothiana-- calls up the stairs of the Workshop, "It's time to get up!"

Robin rubs his eyes, not happy as he, at the tender age of 12, sits up. He groans, stretching.

Standing, he walks over to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, beginning to get ready.

He looks at himself in the mirror. Black hair, blue eyes.

His Uncle Aster once told him that he shares the same eye color as his mother did at one time. Robin doesn't know exactly what he meant, because his Uncle Aster had said it unwittingly. If he would've asked for any more information, his Uncle would've gotten angry...

Apparently, his Uncle Aster doesn't care for Robin's mother, because he used to be a friend to the guardians, before his mother abandoned him when he was five weeks old. 

Robin could tell from the way the Guardians talked about his mother that they weren't _actually_ friends, but who could be sure?

There are only four things he knows for sure about his mother.

1) His mother was, in fact, a male winter spirit. A Winter Womb, he once heard it was called.

2) His mother somehow changed appearance due to something that happened to him about a year before Robin was born... but he used to have blue eyes, like Robin.

3) His mother is only physically 14 years old.

4) His mother abandoned him when he was 5 weeks old.

That's it. That's all he knows. He doesn't know why his mother abandoned him with North and Tooth, but he just knows that he did.

He doesn't even know his mother's name, nor does he know who his father is, as none of the Guardians will tell him.

"Robin, honey, are you okay? You're taking a little while longer than usual." Toothiana asks, and Robin picks up his tooth brush.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He says.

"Well, hurry! You're spending the night with your Uncle Aster, because North and I have a meeting with Manny. So make sure you pack a bag, okay?"

"Okay!"

<^><^><^>

It was cold... and it was dark.

He shivered within the castle walls that are his confines, swearing on the day that he would bring down the Guardians for everything they have done to him...

For taking his child, for binding him to his palace in the Antarctic for the last 12 years, for filling his son's head with complete and utter nonsense...

"ROBIN!!" He screams for his son, slamming his fists on the door, his powers going berserk in an attempt to once more free him.

Jack didn't abandon his son. The Guardians came and _took him_.

The palace doors didn't open for them, never did, but for Jamie Bennett... that was a completely different story.

His human boy, who was simply Manny in disguise, lied and said that Manny came to him and forced him into the Antarctic to beg Jack to forgive them...

Why did he believe that...? Why...?

If he hadn't, he'd still have Robin. He'd be able to leave, to feed himself, to show Robin the world.

But no... he had believed Manny, like an _idiot_ , and now...

Now he's trapped.

His son is in the hands of the people who he hates the most, and hate him in turn.

Now his Ice Creatures-- Arctic Foxes made from his snow and ice, who carried a small red crystal diamond on their forehead which gave them a part of Jack's heart, in order for them to have life-- had to go out to collect food from children who had perished.

All because he was trapped here, Manny severing off his connections with the world after destroying his Thestrals... causing him to have to improvise.

His "food" that his Foxes collected consisted of the wonders, hopes, dreams, and memories that the children once carried before their demise.

Every night, Manny appears.

When he sealed Jack inside his palace, he also enchanted the ceiling.

Every night, at midnight, he appears over the Ice Palace. The ceiling opens, and Jack is then confined to the floor by cuffs, not allowing him to escape, as Manny drains him of whatever power he had gotten from his "food" for that day.

The ceiling may be wide open, but Jack cannot get out that way. He's tried and failed numerous times...

The only way for him to be able to leave, Manny said, was to find something that Jack knew he could never have...

True love.

The night has fallen for over the entire continent, and his clock strikes midnight.

A shiver runs down his spine as the enchantment of the ceiling gives way, allowing it to open wide. The moon shines brightly, and cuffs magically appear on his wrists, tugging him down and back against the floor.

"No!" He yells, trying to kick out his feet. He still struggles, knowing it useless. "NO!" Tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he falls to his knees. "Manny... please! Please, give me my son back!"

Manny shines brighter, and Jack's only answer is the draining of his power, as all he has gained (but what is necessary to survive, of course) is pulled from his body like blood, opening in his wrists and sent to the Moon. He shakes his head violently, this process still ever so painful. "Please, please, Manny!" He sobs like a child.

His heart aches to realize that he actually _is_  a child, even if over 300 years old mentally, and that these people who are hurting him so, should be the ones protecting him.

"It's impossible for me to find true love without my son! He is my true love! He is the only one I love!" He's screaming by the end. "PLEASE!"

The process ends, the binds dissolving, and the ceiling closing; he receives no answer, as usual.

Picking himself up slowly, he sniffles, limping his way over to Robin's nursery. He curls up at the foot of Robin's crib, picking up the stuffed fox that Jack once found for him while they were out spreading snow...

He can still hear those short, high-pitched peals of laughter.

If no one knew any better, they'd say upon looking at this sight that no mother ever deserved such misery...

But the only ones who knew him, besides his son, were the ones who caused the unyielding, unforgiving torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter, we'll be introduced to Hiccup!
> 
> *
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had been flying with his dragon, Toothless, in the Antarctic late one evening when he noticed the moon, large and bright, stationed right overtop of an enormous ice castle.

"Hey, bud, what's that?" He points at the castle.

Toothless warbles something unintelligible, and Hiccup nods.

"Yeah... yeah, let's go check it out," he says, letting Toothless dive down to the entrance of the castle.

Upon landing, his eyes widen at the intricate designs in the ice. There's all sorts of things drawn there, snowflakes especially.

"Hello?" He asks, knocking quietly on the door.

As he knocks, it immediately opens with a creepy-sounding _crrreeeaaakkk_. 

He and Toothless glance at each other, starting inside. "Um, hello?" He asks, "Helloo?"

The walls, the floor, and the ceiling to the palace are all made of the same ice as the doors. Inside, however, there are warm carpets and soft couches. A fire brews in the fireplace, the pot boiling over on the oven.

"Hello?" He asks one more time.

The clock sounds loudly, indicating that it is now midnight. The ceiling opens wide, and suddenly, he hears screaming.

"Stop it! STOP IT! No...!"

Hiccup's head snaps up, and he notices the yelling comes from a closed door.

Running over, he yanks it open and rushes inside.

There, curled up in a heap on the floor, is a young teen, his black hair long and his body lithe, sobbing in his sleep.

It seems that he's been having a pretty severe nightmare.

"R-Robin," he cries over and over. "Robin..."

Hiccup comes closer to them, kneeling down. He gently reaches out, pressing his hand against the back of the raven's head, cupping it.

"H-Hey, wake up! Wake up," he shakes the teen. He looks up at Toothless. "He's ice cold, we have to get him help."

Toothless leans his head down, settling it next to the raven's limp body.

"Yeah, I think something's wrong, too..." he says, lifting the teen in his arms up onto Toothless' back, and then climbing on himself. "Let's get him back to Berk, yeah?"

*

They were finally both situated on Toothless' saddle when the moon's brightness seemed to blink:

One moment so bright, he'd had to close his eyes so he wouldn't have been blinded, and the next, back to normal.

He looks up at the moon. "...what was--?"

"You cannot take him," comes a voice, startling Hiccup into turning around. "I did not finish with him."

There stood a short, fat man with cherubic features, wearing a solid purple suit, and a gold tie. He smiles sadly.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock," he says.

Immediately, Hiccup pulls out his sword, igniting the flames around it. "...who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know a great many things about you, Mr. Haddock. For instance, I know how you and Toothless actually understand each other through a power called Telepathy."

 _He knows?!_ Toothless growls.

"Ooh, yes, Toothless, I do know about that." He grins. "Because I... I am the one who gave it to you in the first place," his fingers snap twice. "And I can just as easily take it away."

Toothless looks back at Hiccup and obviously tries to communicate, but Hiccup doesn't hear anything. "Who... who are you?! Why did you--"

He snaps twice again, and Hiccup feels that connection in his head with Toothless open once more.

"My name is Tsar Manfred Lunar X. I am the god of the moon and oceans."

"A god? How have I never heard of you, if you truly are a god?"

Manfred chuckles, shaking his head witu pity. "Because I have not been introduced to your culture yet."

The teen in Hiccup's arms moans, beginning to wake.

"Jackie here knows me, but that's just because I imprisoned him here for his reckless and destructive behavior."

"You did _what_?! What the hell?!" Hiccup yells, pulling the teen-- Jackie-- closer to his body.

"Oh, stop being such a Drama King. Yes, Jackie here is my prisoner. You cannot take him with you."

"But he's as cold as ice! He's sick, and he's obviously not been sleeping with the bags under his eyes and these... these _nightmares_."

"...Fine, don't believe me," Manfred shrugs. "But you still can't just leave with him, Mr. Haddock, not without knowing who-- err, I guess it's better to say _what_ \-- he is."

"Of course I can!" Hiccup shouts, "You're no god, you're just crazy!"

With a sigh, Manfred continues, "You'll see soon enough, Mr. Haddock. You'll see what a menace this boy truly is, and you'll beg me to take him back."

"I doubt that," Hiccup scoffs, climbing onto Toothless. "Come on, bud, let's go."

Toothless takes off, and there is another bright light that flashes, consuming the ice palace just as they clear it. before they're out of earshot of Manfred, he says, "If you still do not think I am a god, Mr. Haddock, let me tell you this..."

Hiccup tries to ignore him.

"I know how you really feel about your fiancé, Astrid."

Gritting his teeth, the future Chief of Berk glares at the moon. "You know nothing about me."

"In due time, all of Berk will know what I know. Do your best to not fall in love with our Ice Queen, won't you?"

Then, the moon was silent, and the Northern Lights aurora began to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, Kudos, bookmark, and subscribe me! 🥰


	3. Chapter 3

When Jackie awoke, he felt... warm.

Warmer than he'd felt in the last 13 years, in fact.

His eyes flutter open, and he's immediately staring into two large, green eyes.

He shrieks, snapping upward and pushing that _thing_ \-- whatever it was-- off of him.

Immediately, upstairs, something drops loudly, causing Jackie to flinch.

"Oh, gods! Sh-- ugh, Toothless! Oh, gods--" comes a nasally, annoyed voice from the second level of... wherever this place is.

Jackie glances around, looking at the building he was brought to.

It looks like... a home.

There's a wood fireplace, pots and pans hanging from the ceiling, a chair and desk, the bed he's laying in...

"Hey, you're awake!" Comes the nasally voice again.

Glancing up, Jackie comes face-to-face with an extremely handsome man who smiles so widely at him, and he can't help but blush.

"Welcome back. You've been asleep for the last four days."

"Four days...?" By the way his withered voice cracks, he'd guess the mystery man wasn't lying.

"Yep," he says, glancing over at the large thing that was staring at Jackie. "Oh, sorry about him," he shoos the... creature off. "Toothless, go wait outside, bud. Just while we talk, okay?"

The creature garbles something incoherent, turning around and waddling out the door.

Jackie watches with a fascinated expression, not able to stop himself.

"My name's Hiccup," the man in front of him says. "Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, of Berk."

"...Hiccup?" Jackie asks, and the brunet nods.

"Yup!"

"Where am I?"

Hiccup smiles at the way the raven nervously fiddles with the blanket threads. "I found you when I was flying over the Antarctic looking for another dragon like Toothless out there," he jabs his thumb toward the back door. "You were hurt, and... and I brought you back here. You're in Berk right now, my hometown."

"Hic!" Comes a yell from outside, "They need you at the dining hall."

With a sigh, Hiccup yells back, "I'm kinda busy right now, Astrid! I'll be there in a minute!"

The woman outside groans loudly, but obviously takes the answer, not bothering them again.

"So... what's your name?" Hiccup asks.

The raven has a lingering feeling the man knows, but he tells him anyway. "Jackie."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Jackie," Hiccup greets him, taking one of the pale hands and pressing a kiss to it.

Violet eyes meet forest green.

"Um--"

"I apologize about Toothless," he says, setting down Jackie's hand. "He's a curious dragon, always getting into things, whether he should or shouldn't. He didn't mean to scare you."

Tucking a piece of his black hair behind his ear, Jackie asks, "Toothless is... a dragon?"

Hiccup smirks. "You've never seen a dragon, have you?"

"I can't say I have." He smiles, letting the silence between them linger before breaking it. "Um... Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean when you said that I was... that I was hurt?" Jack unconsciously rubs at his scarred wrists.

Setting his jaw, Hiccup looked into Jackie's eyes. "I... well, I saw a man," he begins. "He was short and heavy, he called himself a god. Said that... he wasn't finished with you, whatever that means."

 _Manny_.

Jackie nods, glancing out the window at the moon rising in the night sky.

_Manny is a god. He is the god of the moon. Being what he is, he sees all. He knows where I am._

He whispers quietly, "He'll be after me, Hiccup."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a god, Hiccup." 

Hiccup's eyes widen, and as if Jackie could see it, he almost felt Hiccup's heart drop.

 " _Chief_!" A man's voice rings out from outside Hiccup's door. "Chief, they need you in the dining hall. Now."

The brunet man groans. "Snotlout, I'm a little busy. Who wants me there so bad?"

"Your mother and your fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT.
> 
> I need to get this fic going again, as I realize it's been, like, over a month...
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie blushes when he hears Hiccup has a fiancé.

The man beside him sighs. "Okay, be right there." Glancing at Jack, he says, "I have to go to a meeting. Are you... okay, by yourself?"

He nods. "Yes... thank you."

Hiccup watches him very closely, as if searching his eyes for something.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asks.

Shaking his head, the chief of Berk smiles. "Nothing... Nothing at all. I'll-- I'll be back in an hour, then," Hiccup replies, standing up off the bed. "This will be boring and a drag but, it's needed."

Smiling, Jackie giggles, "Okay."

It is then, as Hiccup begins to walk away, that Jackie realizes that Hiccup has an artificial leg, just below his knee.

Before the Chief walks out the door, he looks back. "Restroom is in the back, second door to the left. Kitchen is next door right there, and if there's an emergency, tell Toothless to come get me," he says. "We'll finish talking when I get back, okay?"

"Thank you, Hiccup. I would still be... there, without you."

"I'll protect you, Jackie. You have nothing to worry about," Hiccup whispers, leaving his home.

Jackie stays curled up in the bed for a long time before setting his gaze.

" _R_ _obin... I will come for you._ "

*

"That girl is dangerous!" Astrid shouts, "Who the hell is she, anyway?!"

"She has to be sent away!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

"Get her out of our home!"

Hiccup's eye twitches. This is the eleventh string of comments he has heard in a row regarding this.

"First of all," he says loudly, the echo booming as everyone goes quiet, "Jackie is male. Secondly,  _ **he**_ is not dangerous."

Silence.

"And third of all, Jackie said that people are after him--"

"Even more of a reason he doesn't belong here!" Astrid yells, "Gods, Hic, I love you-- but don't you ever think anything through?!"

"Yeah!"

"You all want me to turn my back on someone who needs help, someone who needs _me_?!" Hiccup asks everyone, but the question is primarily aimed at her. 

Silence once more.

"I wouldn't be your Chief if I turned my back on those who need me! I'd be unworthy!"

Before Hiccup can continue on to rant, his mother steps forward.

"Jackie is kind of like our dragons. When scared or upset, he can be very powerful. But, the gods told me something this morning about the boy. He is a brave, happy child, who has had more than his fair share of the world dumping their problems, their anger, and their judgement on him," she looks out around the crowd. "We cannot add onto that child's hurts and disappointments." Hiccup nods when his mother steps back. "Sorry, continue," she tells him.

He takes a deep breath. "Jackie is a mystery to us, and I know that is why he scares you all. But, I have spoken to him, and from what I gather, he is only dangerous to his enemies, same as dragons. We are not his enemy. All we can do is welcome him while he is in our care."

"Well said, Hiccup," Gobber says. "Where is the boy now? Do you know anything about the people after him?"

"Jackie is in my home, right now. The only thing I know is that they are very, very powerfu--"

There is a loud explosion that comes from the dining hall doors being kicked open.

Light pours over the room as two people enter.

"A'ight!" Yells the giant... rabbit? "Where ya hidin' 'im?!"

"Jack~ come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sing-songs the cherubic man Hiccup met four nights ago.

"You!" Hiccup scoffs, drawing his flame sword and pointing it at the short man. "Get out of Berk, you are not allowed here!"

"We arn't?" Comes the Australian accented Rabbit. "Ah b'lieve ya got somethin' of ours." The two pairs of green eyes meet. "'bout this tall--" he holds his arm up in the air, "black hair, pretty purple eyes. Nice, pale skin."

"You're looking for Jack?" Astrid asks, relief clear in her voice. "You can take--"

"Jackie is not going with you," Hiccup growls, narrowing his eyes.

"Yea' 'e is, mate. Need ta put 'im back 'n 'is cage."

"How could you say that?!"

He goes to respond, but Manfred cuts him off.

"Aster, stop, they won't understand unless we tell them why we want him."

The rabbit, Aster, grunts. "Fine."

"Why do you want him?" Astrid asks.

"He murdered his lover in cold blood, Hiccup."

Green eyes widen and he sucks in a breath.

"...what?"

No one notices the ice slowly creeping toward the Guardians as Manfred speaks once more,

"He murdered his lover. He didn't want the baby from their union either. Jackie abandoned his own son before leaving, trying to escape me. He is a liar and has completely manipulated you all! Not that that is hard, he is quite beautiful, his powers of manipulation are exorbitant."

... _what?_

_What?_

Jackie... lied to him?

Did he really not understand what he saw in that ice palade?

Ice spikes up in jagged edges all around, cracking and snapping upward throughout the dining hall.

The shards miss every single Berkian, but draws blood from Manfred's arm, who didn't manage to jump away in time.

Hiccup's head snaps to the side, and he sees Jackie standing in the open door.

The raven haired boy breathes heavily, eyes wide and scared as he looks behind him before sprinting forward. A blast of what looks like sand comes flying through the door, and Jack has to duck to not get hit by it.

Lunging for Hiccup once he is close enough, Jackie fists his hands into Hiccup's shirt.

"They are lying to you, Hiccup...!" His eyes are glinting with unshed tears, and Hiccup can hear the absolute _genuine_ terror in his voice.

"Get off of him, you _troll_!" Astrid shrieks, but Jackie doesn't listen.

"They took my baby from me! They stole my baby from me... I have to save my son from them! Pitch... Pitch, he wasn't my lover, he hurt me! H-He--!"

The giant rabbit walks up to them, and before either one of them can stop him, he uses his boomerang to hit Jack on the back of his head.

Jackie's body immediately goes slack, and Bunny wraps his arms around Jackie's waist, catching him.

"C'mon, Frostbite, let's get you back to your palace," he says, lifting Jack into his arms, bridal-style, and turning around.

He walks a few steps away when Toothless suddenly flies into the building and lands right in front of them.

Toothless flexes his wings, growling loudly. His pupils are like slits, and his posture rigid.

"Wha' tha hell?!" The rabbit asks, and Toothless growls louder.

Hiccup's eyes meet Toothless', and Hiccup knew.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He can't let them take Jack.

"Put Jackie down, and Toothless will let you leave," Hiccup says, rolling his shoulder back.

"I can' do tha'," Aster tells him, glaring at Toothless.

The door is thrown open once more, two others stepping inside.

A large older gentleman dressed in red and white, and a multicolored feathered woman.

"Da, we must take Jack, now," says the man, lifting his sword to Toothless, causing the dragon to jump, staring at the pointed thing.

"We will leave with him, and you all will be safe," the woman tells them. "He belongs in that prison, where he won't hurt anyone."

"Hiccup," Manfred speaks over the people of Berk, brushing Jackie's hair from his eyes. "Do not misunderstand me. I view Jack, as though he were my son. I love him, and I care for him. However, he has the makings for great deceit and nightmarish darkness. I cannot allow him to become what his husband was."

"...Is that why you are doing this to him? You are hurting him!"

"I cannot allow him to fulfill the prophecy!" Manfred shouts, "I have been doing all of this... all of it... to protect him and keep him safe! If hurting him in the process means keeping humanity alive, I will do it!" The man is red in the face now as he continues to yell. "Everything that has been prophesied will come to pass unless we stop it! The only way to..." his voice drowns out as Hiccup sees gold sand seeping into the building through the cracks in the boards, the windows, under the doors, strategically moving so that the four in front of him will not see it. "...and to do that I need to...!" He only catches parts of the monologue Manfred is giving him as the sand slowly comes together, forming into feet... legs... a large body and oval-shaped head... wild yellow and gold hair...

Eyes, ears, a nose, and a mouth.

He gasps at the plump man standing at his feet, before the man shushes him with his index finger at his lips, then points to Manfred and Jackie.

"What...?" He whispers, looking up at the four who seem engrossed with their own conversation, but the Berkians all watch the golden man.

The golden man winks at him, a small figurine of Jackie made of sand showing above his head, as he dissolves back into the floorboards.

"And he would ruin the entire world! He would bring eternal darkness and nothing and no one could stop it! Are you listening to me, Hiccup?!" He asks, glaring at him.

He doesn't know what, but as he watches that sand move across the floor, he knows something is about to happen.

"Um-- Yeah, yeah, eternal darkness--! Continue!" He shouts.

Hiccup needs to keep the man busy, he knows that now.

Whoever this little sand man is, he's going to help Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this chapter would NOT. END.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe for more updates! ❤️


	5. UPDATE.

 

Hi my lovelies~

This obviously isn't a chapter.

I apologize, because I myself hate these "chapters".

I wanted to give you all a heads up:

I am working 6 hours a day, taking 3 classes (for the last 7 weeks, it's been 5) and I am running my own business by myself.

I have little to no time to update, as all my "extra" time is going to people who do not believe in "extra" time.

Yes, I will still be updating!

HOWEVER, my updates will be shortened... I try to usually do about 900-1,500 words per update.

Now my updates are going to be anywhere between 500-900 words.

I can't stand when authors do those short updates and I hate to do them, but other than for 1) going completely hiatus or 2) orphaning my works, I'm not sure what to do!

I hope you all understand, you all are so good to an easily-pressured, horribly insecure weakling writer like myself.

*This update will be going on all of my current unfinished works. Thank you and I hope to give you an update soon!*

 

 

•Xip•


	6. Chapter 6

That sand man crept away from them help Jackie.

While Hiccup was talking to the "ringleader," the man made of sand hid in the shadows, ready to make his move once they understood what the four others wanted.

"The prophecy cannot come true, Mr. Haddock, it simply cannot! And I can't believe you would let it! Eternal darkness would spread over the entire world and we could do nothing to save it!" There is a long silence as Manfred pauses, breathing heavily.

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup asks, "So, what is this prophecy, exactly? You keep talking and talking about this prophecy, but what is it?"

Manfred scoffs, and Hiccup feels as though he just conjured a movie-like background scene. "It all started in 324 BC. A great evil fell upon the world, and he was dubbed the _Boogeyman_. He was all powerful, feeding off the fear of others to procure power. Whether it was fear of the dark, or fear of the cannibals. If it was pure fear, he sucked it from your blood like a damn vampire. I hadn't been aware of this problem due to a long-standing war I had between myself and..." he looks up at the sun, before waving a passive hand. " _This Side Up_ over there." He shrugs his shoulders, "let's just say that I may have overlooked  his rise in power for a few hundred years.  After--"

"Wait," Astrid stops him, startling Hiccup because he had forgotten about her.

 _Did she see the man of sand?_ He knows what Astrid thinks of Jackie... would she tell them?

"A few _hundred years_? How did he live that long?"

"When he essentially drained people's fear from them, they died and became monsters that did his bidding. "Fearlings." No one can live without fear, my dear. And, when they died, their life force was added to his own. But, back to the story. After the War of the Golden Age, where he flaunted a large number of his Fearlings, and raged a war on earth. Let us skip over all of the blood and gore, and I will simply say that I managed to corner him and weaken him with an army of my own. General Kozmotis Pitchner, my greatest soldier..." Manfred frowns, "he was brave, true, honest, and loyal... but, he had been just about to kill the Boogeyman when it took his daughter, Seraphina, who watched from a nearby window. She was taken, and of course, that caused fear to spike in both Pitchner and Seraphina."

Hiccup notices the sand man watching them from his hiding spot behind barrels, it seems that he wants to hear what Manfred is about to say.

"The Boogeyman killed Seraphina and turned her into one of his Fearlings, overtaking Pitchner's human body and creating him into an immortal spirit, like us. The great evil mixed with his human blood, and, essentially, restricted the Boogeyman from ever becoming that powerful again," he sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I abandoned Pitchner, and allowed him to become Pitch Black, the improved Boogeyman. It was my fault, really," he shrugs. "I could have gotten Pitchner back. But, that would've released the Boogeyman back into the world, and that power he would've obtained from Pitchner would have decimated us all... so I allowed the two to live in one body, one mind."

Silence settled around them.

"So, what does this have to do with Jackie and a prophecy?" Hiccup questions.

"The prophecy," the big, burly old man in the red coat begins, "Is that someone," he gestures back to the boy, "will become the Boogeyman's wife, and, essentially, give him an alternate route for his... rather sadistic tendencies."

"...Holy shit," he hears Astrid whisper.

"A hero would then kill said Boogeyman, and the power mixed with the overwhelming sense of loss, would transfer the power to his wife. His wife, then, would unleash-- what you all might call Ragnarok-- upon us all."

Hiccup glares at the man. "Jackie wouldn't do that. Fill some awful, horrific prophecy like that!"

"Hiccup," the fairy girl whispers, "We cannot take any chances."

He snarls back, "Jackie loves humans! He has cared for them for hundreds of years!" Manfred opens his mouth to retort, but Hiccup cuts him off, "I didn't realize who he was before... but now I know. Do you think that I have not read the Book of Spirits?! We vikings know who Jack Frost is! He is a kind and playful soul who _you_ sold to be raped by some sick, sadist fuck!" Hiccup doesn't normally curse, at all.

Ever, really.

The tribe needs to look up to him, and they need to see what kind of man he really is, so he needs to be as well-mannered and slow to anger as possible.

But right now, he's seething inside.

"Sounds to me like you saw an out and you took it," Hiccup growls, looking at Jackie, who is shivering in the rabbit man's arms.

He feels a deep longing, one that scares him a little. A longing to speak to him, to listen to his laugh, to touch him, feel him, hear him moan as Hiccup pushes him down onto--

 _Woah, woah, woah, Hiccup_ , _stop right there!_

Brain reeling, he barely hears Manfred hum and ask him something, the thoughts far from his mind.

"...what?" Hiccup asks, his eyes still on the unconscious boy in front of him.

"Ooh?" He chuckles, lifting a brow and looking from Hiccup to Jackie, then back to Hiccup.

"What?" He questions the man again, who laughs wholeheartedly this time.

"You have completely and utterly fallen for him, haven't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!!! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

_*Author's Note: OMG, I seriously forgot that the people of Berk were supposed to be in the room with them too... I will rewrite that!! Until I can do that though, (I have to go back a few chapters), please assume that Manfred teleported them elsewhere {save for Hiccup and Astrid, obvs.}.*_

•

"You have completely and utterly fallen for him, haven't you?" 

"That doesn't matter," he growls, not taking the bait. "What I want to know is why you didn't take Jackie back and fight for this prophecy to end!"

The rabbit man pulls Jackie closer to his body. "Kid, listen..." he starts quietly, "Jackie... Before Jackie an' Pitch wed, we were... togetha'. He was ma sunshine, ma ligh' in tha world. So, I know wha' you're sayin', an' I agree wit' you tha' he wouldn' will'n'ly do any of this... Bu' tha negative emotions an' the negative power flowin' through his blood righ' now are unrivaled! We canno' take tha chance tha' he _might_ use his powers fer good!"

Hiccup saw red and yells at them, "YOU ALL PUT HIM IN THAT SITUATION! If you would've used an ounce of brain power, if you would've protected him and not let him be taken, none of this would've ever happened! He could've been happy and loved and he never would've become what you claim he is!" He's breathing heavily as his rant comes to an end.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispers.

Manfred straightens his back. "We are trying to tell you, Mr. Haddock, that we see what you are saying, we understand, and we agree. But... had we not taken the easy way out, and given into the prophecy... the world might already be in ashes."

Then the fairy woman continues, "Without Jackie, without someone to tame him, the Boogeyman would've used his powers and destroyed us all. At least, this way..." a tear slips down her cheek, so the burly man in red continues.

"Jackie can be locked up until he needs to be destroyed. The Boogeyman couldn't, Hiccup."

Realization hit him like a baseball to the skull.

_**So that's what they want...?** _

All is silent.

"...You... did this, all of this... just so that the Boogeyman could be killed, and so that a lesser version of him could be sacrificed in order to keep the rest of the world safe?"

"Yes," was the simple answer.

Astrid gasps, "...my _gods_."

"...I see now, though, that we cannot let him live, if he is going to sway the people to his side," Manfred answers, snapping his fingers. "Aster, if you would," he gestures to a stone that appears up out of the ground, "please."

The giant rabbit lays Jackie down on the stone, and takes out an axe.

"NO!" Hiccup yells, dashing forward.

Before he could get too far, though, a large beam of light shoots up in front of the two Berkians, like a barrier.

Hiccup bangs his fists against it, only to have it shock him, throwing him back onto the ground.

"Hiccup!"

"Jackie!" Hiccup yells, shaking his head to rid the pain of the blast. "Jackie!" He watches as Manfred steps onto a ladder, raising the axe high into the air. "NO!" He cries, all of this is happening too fast-- too fast!

They have to get out of there, to help Jackie! He needs to help the boy!

" _Jackie_!" He screams the boy's name, and a terribly loud  ** _bong_** -like sound echoes in the church's sanctuary.

Immediately, light fills the room, so bright that Hiccup can barely see.

It stays like that for _gods_ know how long, and then it just disappears.

In its wake, though, stands a tall, elegant-looking woman in a long, white dress, her auburn hair pulled back into a braid.

She smiles at them, her voice like silk as she greets, "Hello, Manfred."

Manfred steps away from Jackie, his now terrified eyes wide. "...Katherine."

Another blinding light comes out of nowhere, and once it dissipates, there is a man standing next to the woman.

"...Nightlight," he hears the fairy woman breathe.

The sandman manifests behind them, and holds up his thumbs in an "I've got you," sort of way.

All was quiet for a few minutes until the man speaks.

"I would love," Nightlight grins maliciously at them, raising his diamond-clad dagger at them. "if you would step away from my son."

" _Our_ son, dear," the woman whispers, glaring at the people before them.

Nightlight rolls his eyes. "We would love if you would step away from _our_ son."

Katherine giggles, "Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️
> 
> What's going to happen now?! 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to find out!
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! Xip here.

 

I just wanted to let you guys know that I've got about 4 fics that I am working on right now and it's getting really difficult to juggle them all.

 

Quite frankly, I kinda want to just pause them all, but I always feel like a complete asshole when I do that or use chapter updates for notes like this...

 

This fic, in particular, I'm having trouble writing because I KNOW {god, do I know it, guys} that I am just flat out, 100%, down to the pits of my inner being FREAKIN' BAD at detail!!!

 

SO: What I want to do is this... I'm going to rewrite this fic.

 

EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE TURNED INTO A ONE-SHOT. {For those of you who have read my "A Life of Destiel" series, you'll have an idea how I'll run this.}

 

This version is going to stop right here, and I'm going to rewrite it with {hopefully} more detail and some clarification on a few of your all's questions.

 

So the new version will be a bunch of one shots. Here's the oneshots I have planned so far:

Part 1 was already completed before this. "Begone, My Ice Queen."

Part 2 is this story, but we will not be counting it because it is being rewritten as follows:

Part 3 will be short, maybe like 250 words, about Robin's life.

Part 4 will be Jackie's life within the castle walls by himself.

Part 5 is going to be Hiccup finding Jackie, and freeing him, talking to Manfred, etc. 

Part 6 is going to be Manfred notifying the Guardians.

Part 7, Jack and Hiccup arrive in Berk...

and so on and so forth. ^^THIS^^ is subject to change.

 

The oneshots will generally be about 250-750 words. Some may be shorter, others longer. But, this is the best I can do right now. 😔

 

I am so so so so so SORRY you guys.

 

I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!!!

 

But the one-shots, I've noticed make me feel more accomplished... So perhaps I'll write more/faster.

 

If ANYONE is interested in writing these with me, or at least Beta-ing them, I would be super freaking glad to have you. 🤣😇❤️

 

{Like, really... I really would. Really.}

 

Again, I'm sorry! I thought the shorter chapters would help, but seeing as I STILL have other fics I'm working on, and IRL is absolute fucking mayhem, I think this'll be the best for both you guys and for this fic.

 

I hope to see you in Part 3!

 

Bye-Bye for now.


End file.
